Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-146.90.24.254-20121115225400
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell. I will trade anything I have below for these ultras; Defiled Ebony Knight Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other ultras other than 'Advachiel of Horizons, Awakening Grim Reaper '''and 'Lady Paradoxia I’m also looking for '''any of these rares; Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djieien of Eternal Life Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach Immortal Naga x2 Gallant Squire of Light x2 (Whim) Hel, Jack-o'-Lantern Queen ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; (Evade)Advachiel of Horizons (55 ed/pp) Masked King Agamemnon x2 (20 ed/pp each or both for 30) - Collectible Menthe, Celestial Beauty' '(12ed/pp) Enervation Ouranos x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 15) - Collectible Hodr, Artful God of War '''(5 ed/pp) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x2 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x4 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan (2 ed/pp) Machine Lord Talos x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x8 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Nemus the Guardian x4 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman (1 ed/pp) Blood Hunter Orc x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger (1 ed/pp) Timber Dragon (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water; Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Star Reader (3 ed/pp) Whispering Celestial x5 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x4 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x4 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x2 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x3 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x5 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x9 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x6 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath (1 ed/pp) Odin the Commander x9 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x3 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x4 (1 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (1 ed/pp) Seajewel Vouivre' '(1 ed/pp) Legendary Jiaolong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Desert Salamander' '(9 ed/pp)' ' Deus Ex Machina' '(4 ed/pp)' ' Deranged Nightmare x6 (4 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x8 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x8 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Quarantined Kanassa' '(2 ed/pp) Great Sage Sun Wukong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x3 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x2 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x5 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x3 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)